In the related art, a binding machine called as a reinforcing bar binding machine configured to wind a wire on two or more reinforcing bars, and to bind the two or more reinforcing bars with the wire by twisting the wire wound on the reinforcing bars has been suggested.
The binding machine is configured to wind the wire, which is fed by a drive force of a motor, around the reinforcing bars by passing the wire through a curling member called as a curl guide or the like configured to curl the wire. The wire wound on the reinforcing bars is twisted, so that the reinforcing bars are bound with the wire.
In the related art, a binding machine configured to feed a wire in a forward direction, to wind the wire around reinforcing bars, to wind the wire on the reinforcing bars by feeding the wire in a reverse direction, to twist the wire wound on the reinforcing bars, and to bind the reinforcing bars with the wire has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4,747,463B).
The binding machine includes a retraction mechanism configured to retract a guide and the like on a moving path of the reinforcing bars during the operation of winding the wire on the reinforcing bars.
In the binding machine, when the wire is fed at a state where the reinforcing bars are not located at correct positions, a tip end of the wire is in contact with the reinforcing bars, and it is not possible to feed the wire beyond the reinforcing bars.
When the wire is continuously fed at a state where the wire cannot be normally fed, it is not possible to perform the feeding operation, the wire deviates from a feeding path and is bent, which is referred to as buckled. In particular, when the buckled wire is caught at a narrow place, it is difficult to remove the remaining wire.
When the buckled wire enters into a moveable area of a retraction mechanism of a guide and the like, it is more difficult to remove the remaining wire after being caught.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above situations, and an object thereof is to provide a binding machine capable of securely removing a wire even when the wire deviates from a feeding path and is buckled.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present disclosure provides a binding machine including a wire feeding unit configured to feed a wire to be wound on an object to be bound, a binding unit configured to twist the wire wound on the object to be bound, a first guide having an introduction part in which the wire to be fed by the wire feeding unit is to be introduced, and configured to curl the wire introduced from the introduction part, an inductive guide configured to guide the wire delivered from the first guide toward the binding unit, a main body part having one end portion at which the first guide and the inductive guide are provided, and an entry regulation part provided at one side of the introduction part of the first guide at a downstream side of the binding unit with respect to a feeding direction of the wire to be fed toward the first guide by the wire feeding unit, in the main body part, and configured to prevent the wire from entering into one side of the introduction part of the first guide.
According to the present disclosure, even when the wire deviates from the predetermined feeding path because the wire cannot be normally fed, for example, it is possible to prevent the wire from entering into an area in the main body part in which the entry of the wire should be prevented. Thereby, it is possible to easily discharge the wire that cannot be used for the normal binding operation and remains in an operation space.